There is known a technique which can suppress quality deterioration (e.g., oxidation or dripping resulting from tissue destruction of cells), which takes place when frozen food is thawed.
For example, there is proposed a method (hereinafter will be referred to as “voltage application thawing”) of thawing frozen food, while providing a function (e.g., function which activates cells to suppress the oxidation or the dripping resulting from the tissue destruction of the cells) using electric energy, by applying a predetermined AC voltage to the frozen food to flow a weak current through the frozen food (see Patent Literature 1).